Everything I Could Never Tell You
by BabyBlueEyes.inTheRain
Summary: OC CONTEST INSIDE! Everyone has a secret that would kill you. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and other teens like them struggle to cope in today's society and find comfort in the worst of places, follow them on their journey through their darkest of days and search through the skeletons in their closets. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone has a secret that would kill you. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and other teens like them struggle to cope in today's society and find comfort in the worst of places, follow them on their journey through their darkest of days and search through the skeletons in their closets. AU. OC's needed.

* * *

Hey guys! So I'm really excited to start with this new story and I hope you guys are half as excited as I am! Below is an OC form for you to fill out and PM me, and below that is the form filled out for my OC! And other than that I'll write a little bit about the basic info that you need to know about each of the boys, although I'm not going to give away any of their background info or secrets, haha sorry!

* * *

**OC Form**

Full name:

Birthday/Age:

Face claim:

Family:

How other people see him/her:

How he/she sees themselves:

Personality:

Background:

Secrets:

Talents:

Hobbies:

Favorite music:

Fears:

Style (or a celebrity with a similar style):

Relationship with other characters:

Relationship status:

* * *

**My OC**

Full name: Marley Jo Snyder

Birthday/Age: July 4, 1995 - 17

Face claim: Amber Heard

Family, relationship with family members:

Joseph Snyder – Joseph Snyder is a 50 year old business man who doesn't have much of a relationship at all with his family. Ever since his son died he hasn't had much to do with them at all. He finds excuses to stay late at the office and when he is home he runs off to his office to drink away his problems. He has been having an affair with a younger woman for months. Marley despises her father and feels as if he abandoned the family when they needed him the most. She hates the fact that he seems to have forgotten that he has another child.

Camilla Snyder – Camilla is a 46 year old house wife. She wants nothing more than to fix everything with her broken up family but she refuses to face up to the problems they have and instead tries to act like nothing is wrong. She's in denial about her husband's affair. She's in denial about all of the changes happening to her daughter. But mostly she's in denial about her son's death. She talks about Jonah as if he is still there and won't let anyone let go. She's always comparing Marley to Jonah and she never seems to measure up. She puts on a happy face and acts like everything is perfect but when she thinks no one can hear her she breaks down and cries.

Jonah Snyder (deceased) – Jonah would be 19 if he were still alive. Jonah was everyone's hero, everyone's best friend. He was perfect. But when he was 17 he was the victim of a hit and run. It hurts to think about so she, like everyone else, pushes his memory away. The only emotion she has towards Jonah is anger. Somehow she has to compete with the dead child for her parent's affection.

How other people see him/her: Everyone looks at Marley as this wild, carefree girl who doesn't care about anyone or anything. She seems really reckless, tough and fun to be around. Guys want to get with her and girls hate her because of this. She has a lot of sex appeal but she doesn't sleep around a lot.

How he/she sees themselves: She's never been good enough for herself, which makes her think she's not good enough for anyone else. She hates herself. She's very self-destructive because she doesn't know her worth.

Personality: She's very blunt, and if she doesn't like something or someone she'll let you know. But if she cares about you emotionally she's a lot more reserved about those emotions. She's scared to let people in and she's quick to push people away. She comes off as confident and sometimes bitchy but that's all a façade. She's sometimes quick to judge but will give anyone a chance.

Background: Marley grew up as a pretty privileged child. She grew up in a big house, in a big neighborhood, and attended a Catholic girl's school where she learned French in the 3rd grade. She had parents who loved each other and an older brother who would save her from any messed up situation she got in. Mr. Snyder was a successful business man, Mrs. Snyder was a stay at home mom, Jonah was a star athlete and Marley was a future homecoming queen. The Snyder's seemed like the perfect family. But that all changed when Jonah got in his accident. It tore the family apart. Jonah was perfect, and the tragedy made the perfect family they had been for so long come completely unraveled. They walked around on egg shells afraid of coming across a painful memory. Soon, Marley started acting out hoping for some way to find attention from her parents. She was staying out late drinking and doing drugs. So it's not surprising that she was soon kicked out of her little Catholic school and forced to start attending a public school. This however didn't stop her from a wild behavior and just exposed her to a whole bunch of new ways to get into trouble.

Secrets: She's not really that confident, tough girl that everyone sees. When she's at home alone in her room she cries. She breaks things, and she screams, and she cries. And she pulls out her blade and cuts deep where no one can see. Marley deals with severe depression every day but refuses to talk to anyone about it. She wants to be happy, or at least convince everyone else that she is.

Talents: She used to write all the time but she stopped after her brother died.

Hobbies: Partying

Favorite music: Lots and lots of different alternative rock.

Fears: Never feeling as if she's good enough.

Relationship with other characters:

Kendall: Kendall is the type of guy Marley could seriously see herself falling for. He's everything she would look for in a guy but decides to steer clear because she doesn't feel good enough.

James: Marley and James have been having casual sex with each other pretty much since they met. There is an undeniable chemistry between the two but a fear of commitment from both sides keeps them in a purely sexual relationship. They don't talk about her problems, they don't talk about his, and they don't talk about anything.

Carlos: Carlos is one of Marley's partying friends. They're both very free spirited and fun so they look to each other whenever they want to party.

Logan: Logan is much too serious for Marley's liking. It's not that she dislikes him it's just that she doesn't see herself ever hanging out with him.

Relationship status: Single, hooking up with James.

* * *

**How other people see each of the boys**

Kendall- Kendall is the golden boy. A natural born leader, Kendall tends to take charge and the stubborn side of him won't let it be any other way. He's very reserved with his emotions but would be the first person to give anyone a shoulder to cry one.

James- Tall, dark, and handsome, James is definitely a ladies man. He's got the looks and the charm to get him anywhere in life, but sometimes thinking with the wrong head can get him on people's bad sides. It's hard for people to look past this hot image he has and see the real James.

Carlos- Carlos is a free spirit. He's not serious about much of anything and tries to find the fun in everything. He gets along with almost everyone and is often a peace maker. He's blunt and obnoxious, and sometimes acts like a little kid.

Logan: Logan is the only one in the group who seems to have his head on his shoulders. He's serious about having everything in perfect order and often a bit OCD.

* * *

Alright so that's all the info for now, once I get all of my OC's I'll post some more about the story! Please send me your forms! *insert pleading smiley face here*


	2. The boys character outlines

Hey guys, so I decided since I haven't gotten much of a response for the OC contest I'd give you some more details about the guys (I still won't give you their secrets, but I'll give you a little more insight)

Full name: Kendall Francis Knight

Birthday/Age: September 9, 18

Face claim: Kendall Schmidt

Family: Mother, Jennifer Knight- Kendall's mother is a 36 year old waitress at a local diner. The two get along very well but Jennifer feels bad for Kendall because she feels like he was forced to grow up so young because of her mistakes. Kendall doesn't judge his mother's mistakes, he just tries to be there for the family and pick things up whenever they mess up.

Sister, Katie Knight- Katie is 13 years old. She's definitely wise beyond her years and Kendall often wonders if that's a good thing or not. He tries hard to help pay the bills and make her life as normal as possible.

How other people see him/her: Many people describe Kendall as the total package. He's a star athlete, a good friend, extremely charismatic, good looking, smart (enough), and seemingly talented at everything he does. He's the appointed leader of the group and if Kendall's doing it, then all of his friends probably are too.

Personality: Kendall is way more caring about other people than he is about himself. He's extremely hard on himself and won't show his vulnerable side to anyone. He's very reserved about his emotions. If he feels a certain way he's not afraid to express his opinions, and he's not very open minded about how other people feel about it. He's stubborn and if he wants something a certain way he'll do everything in his power to make that happen.

Talents: Hockey! It's been his escape from the time he can remember and once he realized he could be good he took off with it and pushes himself really hard. He looks at it as his best bet at college, and getting out of his home town.

Hobbies: Hockey, hanging out with his boys, playing the guitar and occasionally partying.

Favorite music: Taking Back Sunday, Brand New, Gorillaz and The Used.

Style (or a celebrity with a similar style): Jeans, t-shirts, beanies, hoodies, and the occasional flannel sum up his entire wardrobe.

Relationship with other characters:

James- James is Kendall's oldest friend. They've known each other their whole lives and are practically brothers. Kendall doesn't agree with all of James's decisions in regards to the women he sleeps with, but he never actually talks about it. He'll tease him about it but no serious conversations. The two are extremely competitive. Everything they do they make a competition.

Carlos- Kendall has always looked at Carlos as his little brother. Although he's not much younger, his childlike, naïve behavior has Kendall always watching out for him. Kendall and Carlos have known each other since the 3rd grade and have been extremely close ever since. Carlos can get Kendall (and pretty much anyone else) to let loose and have a good time.

Logan- Although Kendall is quite mature himself, he doesn't always think things through, and this is where Logan comes in. Logan is the voice of reason in the group and he can always calm his friends down and help them realize their actions.

Marley- Kendall barely knows Marley. He's seen her at several parties but whenever he tries to initiate a conversation with her she somehow manages to disappear. He's attracted to her but he knows she and James have been sleeping around.

Relationship status: Single as a pringle. (although that may change depending on the OC's I get)

Full name: James Oliver Diamond

Birthday/Age: November 23, 17

Face claim: James Maslow

Family: Father, Thomas Diamond- Thomas Diamond is a 53 year old lawyer. He's never put in the effort with James although for a long time James idolized him. He and James's mom got divorced when James was 7, but it wasn't even a marriage before that. The only real memories James has of his dad from his childhood are him leaving. Over and over again, and not coming back for days, weeks, or months. Thomas got remarried when James was 12 and soon after had a kid. Thomas has been trying to be a part of James's life since because "it would be good for Isaac to have a big brother."

Mother, Susan Taylor- Susan Taylor is a 44 year old nurse. She loves her son more than anything and tries her best to make up for his father's neglect but considering she's a nurse, her hours are definitely not the best. She's hardly ever home and when she is she's stressed out about work or bills. James loves his mom but she doesn't even know him anymore.

How other people see him/her: Tall, dark, and handsome, James is definitely a ladies man. He's got the looks and the charm to get him anywhere in life, but sometimes thinking with the wrong head can get him on people's bad sides. He comes off as shallow and arrogant.

Personality: James is shallow, arrogant, and can sometimes very selfish. Taking care of himself for such a long time has made him realize he shouldn't depend on anyone else but himself. He has a certain confidence when it comes to women that can almost always win them over. He is very driven and competitive and pushes himself to excel in the things he cares about. He has a very crude and sexual sense of humor, but hey, sex is a big part of the guy's life. All of the above makes him seem pretty terrible, but he's very loyal when it comes to his friends and is one person that you could trust with all of your secrets.

Talents: Hockey, singing (although he won't sing in front of anyone) and sex if that counts.

Hobbies: All of the above ^

Favorite music: Childish Gambino, Kid Cudi, Mac Miller, Kanye West and Drake. He grew up with country music though since his mom was always blaring it, so he likes some of that too although he wouldn't admit it.

Style (or a celebrity with a similar style): Jeans (sometimes skinny, sometimes just a little tight), tight fitting tees, button ups and his leather jacket.

Relationship with other characters: Kendall- Kendall is James's oldest friend and his biggest supporter. When James's parents were going through the divorce Kendall was there for James. He's been by his side his whole life, and he doesn't seem like he'll ever leave. James is secretly incredibly jealous of Kendall. Kendall is everything James wishes he could be, and often competes with him.

Carlos- Carlos and James are party buddies. They're definitely the wilder half of the group and like to let loose. They can always cheer each other up (whether that's with the help of drugs and alcohol or not). James teases Carlos a bit about his lack of experience with women but Carlos acts like he doesn't care one bit.

Logan- Logan and James bicker, ALL THE TIME. Logan doesn't approve of James's behavior and he isn't afraid to tell him that. But at the end of the day the two are still like brothers and joke around about anything and everything. James helps Logan on the ice and Logan helps James keep his grades up.

Marley- James met Marley at a party at the beginning of the school year and knew he had to have her. He pursued her for a while and although she wasn't willing at first she eventually gave in. There is chemistry between the two that isn't something you find often, but they're both terrified to open up to each other. So they just keep it at casual sex.

Relationship status: Single but sexually active.

Full name: Carlos Adan Garcia

Birthday/Age: February 6, 17

Face claim: Carlos Pena Jr.

Family: Father, Manuel Garcia- Manuel Garcia is a 42 year old construction worker. He had big plans for his future but when he met and fell in love with Carlos's mom all of those plans went down the drain. The two got married right out of high school because Carlos's mom was pregnant with his oldest brother. Manuel is a good man but as he's grown older he's become bitter about the dreams he had and lost. He works hard to bring home enough money to support his family and Carlos has lost the closeness he once had with him.

Mother, Maria Garcia- Maria is a 42 year old nanny. She takes care of other people's children more than she gets to see her own, but she has learned not to complain about it. She's very religious and depends on her faith for a lot; she makes sure the family all goes to church every Sunday. Carlos loves his mom, but thinks she's pretty clueless about her children.

Brother, Manuel Garcia Jr. – Manuel is a 24 year old tattoo artist in Las Vegas, Nevada. Carlos keeps in touch with his biggest brother behind his parents back. When Manuel was 17 he got his girlfriend Amanda pregnant so his parents wanted him to settle down and get married to her. Neither Manuel nor Amanda were ready for that commitment so they refused. This angered Mr. and Mrs. Garcia so they kicked their oldest son out, telling him they never wanted to see him again. They basically disowned him. Manuel's daughter is nine years old and knows nothing about her family in Minnesota.

Brother, Gabriel "Gabe" Garcia- Gabe is a 23 year old med student. He saw what his parents went through to try to pay for their sons and told himself he'd never have to go through that. So, he works multiple jobs to get himself through med school. Mr. and Mrs. Garcia are very proud of their second son and always compare Carlos to him in hopes that he'll follow his footsteps.

Brother, Anthony Garcia- Anthony is a 20 year old full time father, and full time construction worker. He followed in his father's footsteps and got his girlfriend pregnant at a young age, but unlike his brother Manuel he agreed to get married, unwilling to lose his family. Anthony and his wife already have two kids and are struggling to get by so they're living with Carlos and his parents. Anthony has a three year old son and a newborn daughter. Anthony and Carlos don't get along very well. He thinks he gets to be a father figure to Carlos.

How other people see him/her: Other people see Carlos as a bit of a party animal. He's wild, reckless, and sometimes a bit out there. People think Carlos is kind of an air head, but his simplicity is quite endearing and others look to him for optimism. Everyone thinks he's all bright and shiny and can see the good side to everything.

Personality: Carlos tries to be optimistic and see the good side to everything, but eventually he breaks. He refuses to ever be upset, or show his emotions but once in a great while they'll all just boil over. He's very sweet and caring and hates seeing anyone upset so he'll sacrifice his humility to put a smile on anyone's face. He's a bit of a class clown but he doesn't care as long as he makes other people happy.

Talents: He's a great skate boarder.

Hobbies: Hockey, skating, partying, getting high and hanging out with his friends.

Favorite music: He likes bands like All Time Low, The Maine, and Blink-182. But he'll listen to anything.

Style (or a celebrity with a similar style): Carlos? Style? Pshhh haha just kidding. Tee shirts, jeans, and maybe a baseball tee here and there make up his wardrobe.

Relationship with other characters: Kendall- Out of all of the men in Carlos's life he admires Kendall the most. Kendall is always there for his loved ones no matter what and that's more than Carlos could say about any of his relatives. Kendall is more of a brother to Carlos than any of his actual brothers are.

James- Whenever Carlos feels like partying a bit he'll make sure James is there. The two are the more wild of the group and Carlos knows he'll almost always be down to party. James teases Carlos about his lack of sexual activity with girls but Carlos just laughs it off, he's terrified of growing up and being like his father, or big brothers.

Logan- Carlos and Logan are good for each other. Carlos is the life of the party and Logan is the voice of reason so when they're together they seem to balance each other out. Sometimes it can be hectic having these polar opposites but they'd be lost without each other.

Marley- Although she isn't one of the guys, Marley is probably one of Carlos's best friends. They always have a great time together, they're both free spirited and fun so they look to each other when they want to go out and have fun.

Relationship status: Single.

Full name: Logan Asher Mitchell

Birthday/Age: January 16, 17

Face claim: Logan Henderson

Family: Father, David Mitchell- Logan's dad is a 47 year old brain surgeon. He's a very well educated man who helps people every day and Logan's biggest role model. Although Mr. Mitchell wasn't around all the time, Logan knows it's because he was working hard at his job. He wants to grow up to help people like his dad. All Logan has ever wanted to do was impress his father.

Mother, Olivia Mitchell- Logan's mom is a 45 year old English Professor at the local college and a well-known author. She's very well educated as well and pushes her children to excel in their education like she and her husband have. Sometimes she can be overbearing and very hard on her children.

Sister, Brielle Mitchell- Logan's older sister Brielle is a 19 year old student at Harvard Law. She graduated high school at the top of her class and has been working hard (as far as they know) at Harvard ever since.

Sister, Carly Mitchell- Carly is Logan's little sister. She's only 13 years old but she's been pushed just as hard as her older siblings (if not harder). Logan feels bad for her and sees what a toll Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell have on her when comparing her to her older siblings.

How other people see him/her: Logan is known as "most likely to succeed." He's been preparing to be a brain surgeon like his father since he was in diapers and will probably become a world renowned one at that. He's extremely smart, dedicated, and hard working. Logan is also very caring for his friends; he won't let them do anything too stupid and is definitely the voice of reason for the group. He could most likely talk anyone out of any bad idea.

Personality: Logan is a very serious young man, but that doesn't mean he never has fun. His motto is "work first, play later," and that motto has worked for him his entire life. He can be somewhat pessimistic and he has a very sarcastic sense of humor.

Talents: He's a freaking genius. And if he cares about anything enough he'll find a way to excel at that.

Hobbies: When he's not cramming for a test he's hanging with his buddies or playing hockey.

Favorite music: He likes bands like Margot and The Nuclear So So's, Modest Mouse, The Middle East, MGMT, Snow Patrol, Kings of Leon, Death Cab for Cutie, Daughter and of course The Cure.

Style (or a celebrity with a similar style): Look at Max Irons. Logan is quite the classy fellow.

Relationship with other characters: Although Kendall is quite mature himself, he doesn't always think things through, and this is where Logan comes in. Logan is the voice of reason in the group and he can always calm his friends down and help them realize their actions. Logan does look to Kendall for advice every now and then though because although he is quite knowledgeable he doesn't know everything about being a teenager.

James- Although Logan loves James (as a brother of course) he disagrees with a lot of the decisions he makes. And he's not afraid to show that. So, he speaks out about it and that causes some bickering between the two. But at the end of the day the two are still very close.

Carlos- Logan doesn't approve with a lot of Carlos's wild behavior, but somehow the two are good for each other. Logan is a bit of a pessimist and Carlos's optimism helps him through a lot. The voice of reason and the party animal are good for each other.

Relationship status: Single yo!

Alright so that's it. Hopefully with some more information about the boys I'll get some more apps and get back to the winners!


End file.
